


Daddy's Boy

by chasingsarcasm



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Swearing, just a little nothing major, possibly? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsarcasm/pseuds/chasingsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Michael? You’re going to be good for daddy today, right?” Geoff asked as he nuzzled into the younger man’s neck from behind. He felt Michael stiffen in his chair, heard his breath hitch as his cheeks and ears flushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was edited/betaed by 3pithimia who, without her, this would've been a puddle of pure dookie.

So Michael had a thing with Geoff. It started out relatively innocent at first with teasing cackles and invasion of personal space that neither objected to that terribly. Soon enough it escalated on a night with a few too many beers (or so they claim) and too much pent up tension at their office.

“Michael? You’re going to be good for daddy today, right?” Geoff asked as he nuzzled into the younger man’s neck from behind. He felt Michael stiffen in his chair, heard his breath hitch as his cheeks and ears flushed. 

“Mmm yes,” gasped Michael, his voice rough. He swallowed against his suddenly dry throat as Geoff gently nipped at his neck just below his ear.

Michael’s hand came up to the back of the older man’s head, fingers carding through short, dark hair as Geoff’s hand migrated up and under his shirt to roughly rake across a nipple. Groaning, Michael tilted his head around for an off-center, messy kiss. 

“Jesus christ, Geoff. Wha-ah-” the question was cut off by a moan as Geoff bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on Michael’s neck. He couldn’t help the whimpers that escaped him as Geoff worried the muscle between his teeth.

He pulled away with a gentle lick over the reddened skin to state unflinchingly, “I want you on your knees, my dick down your throat. Think you can handle that for me, Michael?”

For all the fire in his voice, all the barely contained lust, the question was genuine. Geoff was asking Michael for permission to continue with their game. That simply sealed the deal for Michael, he was gone. There was no way he could even imagine saying no to the man behind him. “Fuck yes, yes please, Geoff. Daddy. Let me suck you off, I’ll be so good. I swear, I’ll be so good for you, daddy. Please.” 

Geoff had to take a breath to steady himself, no matter how many times he witnessed it, Michael’s complete openness was always jarring. He felt a wave of affection roll through him so strong it made his heart skip. 

“Jesus, Michael,” he groaned, spinning around the other man’s chair for a proper kiss.

Thrown off by the sudden movement, Michael reciprocated the kiss messily, their teeth clacking together and Geoff’s nose squished uncomfortably to his. Geoff then pulled Michael up out of his desk chair and onto his knees.

He then paused for a moment to appreciate the sight before him, Michael on his knees, pupils blown, lips swollen and bitten red as his fingers worked open the fly of his pants. 

He placed a hand on the top of the younger man’s head as he then sat down in Michael’s abandoned chair. Feeling a little intimidated with the sheer realness of the situation, Michael looked up to Geoff for instruction. “You’re going to be my good boy, right?” he asked again, gently, a hand possessively molding around the back of Michael's head.

Michael’s eyes widened, beginning to nod eagerly in response, “Yes, daddy. I’m your good boy.”

Geoff freed his cock from the tight confines of his jeans, “Remember the rules, Michael?” All Michael could manage was another nod, eyes focused on the bulge before him. Geoff tightened his fingers in the curl of Michael's hair, forcing him to look up, “Tell me what they are then.”

Michael shuddered, attempting a steadying breath as he embraced the role set for him, “I keep my mouth shut until you tell me otherwise. I keep my hands to myself. And I don’t come unless you tell me to.” He looked up expectantly, before adding, “I belong to you, daddy.” 

“Good boy. Remember, this can end any time you want," Geoff told him, hands relaxing briefly. He eyed Michael as if he expected him to end the game any at moment.

In response Michael just licked his lips and eyed the older man’s length before reaching out to give it a tentative, almost curious stroke. Geoff’s hand guided Michael downward, and that was all the encouragement Michael needed.

Bracing himself with a hand on Geoff’s thigh, Michael allowed himself to be positioned over the head of the other man’s cock. He brushed his lips over it, collecting a bead of precome on his full lower lip. As Michael gave Geoff a firm stroke, he looked up through his lashes at the older man, lips closing around the head and tongue swirling around the slit.

“Fuck, Michael,” A guttural sound was pulled from Geoff, fingers tightening in the ginger's curls and pulling roughly, "Be a good boy for daddy..."

With Geoff’s cock down his throat, Michael moaned; eyes lighting up as he redoubled his efforts. He took time running the flat of his tongue up the length of the shaft ending in a quick flick along the head. Swirling his tongue around the slit again he swallowed the older man down in one swift motion.

Geoff held Michael in place with an iron grip so he could roughly fuck up into the younger man’s mouth, losing himself in the moment. Caught by surprise Michael choked before he managed to loosen up his throat and take Geoff’s cock. 

“You’re such a good little cock slut for me, Michael. Jesus christ. Maybe I should just keep you under my desk all day. Such a waste for you to be screaming at video games when you could be sucking me off. Don’t you agree?”

Grunting in agreement, Michael began to rut against Geoff’s shin, the rough fabric causing just enough delicious, painful friction to make him forget a very important rule. 

“Daddy, please!” He gasped, allowing himself a glimpse at the near ferocious look in Geoff's eyes. Geoff growled and simply pulled Michael back down around his cock; scratching his nails down the back of the ginger's neck.

Michael palmed himself through his jeans, seeking out some sort of relief. Just as he was tugging down his zipper Geoff stopped him, jerking the young man upright, “Did I say you could touch yourself, Michael?”

“N-no, daddy,” Michael panted, suddenly all too aware of the wrong he'd committed.

Geoff took in Michael’s abused mouth, shiny with saliva and precome, the flush across his cheeks and down his neck, the hand working himself through his pants, the way his chest rose and fell deeply in the need for air. “Hands where I can see them then,” Geoff managed to grind out.

When Michael gripped Geoff’s thighs, Geoff petted the back of his hair, “There’s my good boy.” Sliding his hand down from the back of the younger man’s head, Geoff traced Michael’s bruised and swollen lower lip with his thumb. Michael’s eyes fell closed as he sucked the finger into his mouth. 

“God, okay. Okay. Enough, Michael, strip. I want you over that desk, five minutes ago,” Geoff ordered as he rolled back to his desk for the lube he had stashed away in a drawer.

Michael struggled out of his clothes as quickly as he could manage, hands clumsy in his eagerness. He bent over the desk indicated, bracing his hands on either side of his keyboard. Geoff abandoned the chair and knelt behind his boy, causing Michael both curiosity and even a touch of worry at what he had planned. Those hands then spreading his ass cheeks, accompanied a moment later by the slickness of his boss' tongue.

A choked exhale broke the silence of the room as Michael cried out, “Ah. Daddy, please-” Michael focused on keeping his legs under himself, knees shaking.

Geoff took his time, the tip of his tongue barely skimming along the rim of the other man’s entrance before he slid it inside him; fucking Michael open in an imitation of the real thing. This continued for what felt like hours to Michael, he was trembling so hard by the end he was certain his knees would buckle. When Geoff pulled away to find the lube he’d retrieved. 

Michael attempted to catch his breath for those scant seconds before a slick finger made its way up where the tongue had been. It was nothing more than a fingertip, but Michael pushed back in an effort attempting to fuck himself. No longer on his knees, suddenly Geoff was mouthing at his neck and shoulder, serving as a distraction as he worked a second, and even a third finger into the ginger. 

“You ready for me, Michael? You ready to take my cock like a good boy?” Geoff panted, his touch having discovered the boy's prostate and mercilessly stroking it.

“Daddy, please! Please pleaseplease fuckfuck- ah! Fuck, daddy,” Michael panted with every stroke against the bundle of nerves. Sweat was beading up on his forehead and making his curls stick to his temples.

Geoff slicked himself with the lube still on his hand and pressed into Michael slowly, the entrance still as tight as ever. 

“Feel so good, so tight, just for me,” he murmured into the back of Michael’s neck. Geoff thrust slowly, methodically; allowing him to adjust to the intrusion. One hand came up to tangle in the back of Michael’s hair again, pressing his head down to the desk as Geoff rested a hand on his hip with the other. He withdrew just as carefully, watching the boy's expression relax before tensing up once more with another thrust inward, "You like doing this for me?"

The boy could only nod through his low grunts, focusing on keeping his channel open and relaxed.

"Can't hear you, baby , you like it?" Geoff gripped tighter, imagining how the perfect finger-shaped bruises would form into that skin. 

"Y-yeah, yeah daddy I love it...!" Michael could feel that spot tickled deep within him once more, causing a mewl to escape his throat as his toes curled.

From there Geoff's pace escalated quickly, unable to control himself at the sound of Michael's pleasure.

With every rough thrust of Geoff’s hips the desk hit the wall, rattling around all of the toys that Michael kept in front of his monitor. Soon enough with every thrust the head of Geoff’s cock hit Michael’s prostate, causing him to actually scream out, “Please, daddy.”

“Hush, shhh, Michael. Almost there, such a good boy. You’re always a good boy for me aren’t you?” He panted against Michael’s back, dragging his teeth down Michael’s shoulder blade. Michael’s cock bobbed helplessly between his thighs, begging to be touched, just a little more and- “Oh god. I’m gonna come. Daddy please, please,” he sobbed. He didn’t know how much more he could take. 

“Just hold on a little longer for me, okay? Be a good boy and hang on for me,” Geoff panted into Michael’s ear, hand soothing down his hip.

Michael struggled to obey at all costs. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t, it was just too fucking hard. “I can’t, daddy. Oh fuck goddamn please, daddy. More ah- fuuuuuuck,” Michael moaned as Geoff’s hand moved from the back of his head to wrap around the base of his cock.

“You’re doing so well. You’re so good. Mine, Michael. My baby boy,” Geoff said as he moved his hand in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Yours. Yoursyours your boy, daddy,” Michael managed, holding on until the last possible moment.

“Come on. Come for me, Michael. You’re so good, come for me,” Geoff breathed into Michael’s ear as his own orgasm pulsed into Michael, filling him.

Michael let out a cry of either pain or relief as his climax finally ripped through him, splattering the edge of his desk. The tower of pimps managed to be caught in the fire as Geoff stroked him through the last of his orgasm.

“We should end every Let’s Play like that,” Michael managed hoarsely after a moment. Geoff could only laugh against Michael’s back.


End file.
